Near Lights
Near Lights 'is the fourth case in Sunset Acres ,the fourth one in Nivleport city and the first collab between MysteryJones and PetersCorporal. Case Background The captain of a sailing ship reported to the police that there was a fire near the Lighthouse. The player and Katy Knowles were sent to the place to investigate what had happened, and they found a woman burnt to death on some rocks. She was identified as Lola Venezia. The trick behind this murder was a creative device in which the light from the Lighthouse started a little fire with some flammable materials set up by the killer. The autopsy results proved that the victim had been left unconscious so that she couldn't move from the place. This would guarantee the killer that she would die in the flames. Lola's cellphone was sent to the lab as well and it was discovered that she took a lot of photos of a hidden place near the docks. The team looked for it near the crime scene and found some drawings of the trick used for the murder. This was a clear evidence of the killer's presence in the place. The secret hideout became one of the crime scenes as well. Nearing the end of the case, the levels of water were increasing so the team had to investigate the secret room before it got flooded. There were the final evidences to arrest the killer. Victim *'Lola Venezia (Found dead near the lighthouse, burnt to death) Murder Weapon *'Lighthouse' Killer *'Tobias Kenton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats almonds. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a burn. *The Suspect has a Lighthouse Badge. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats almonds. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a burn. *The Suspect has a Lighthouse Badge. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a burn. *The Suspect has a Lighthouse Badge. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats almonds. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a Lighthouse Badge. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats almonds. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a burn. *The Suspect has a Lighthouse Badge. Killer's profile *The Killer eats almonds. *The Killer has a burn. *The Killer has a Lighthouse Badge. *The Killer is a man. *The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lighthouse (Clues: Victim's body, Cellphone, Broken fishing pole) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00. Evidence: The killer eats almonds) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Analyze Lola's cellphone (9:00:00) *Investigate Hidden cave (Clues: Faded drawings, Folder) *Examine Faded drawings (Result: Murder's drawings) *Examine Murder's drawings (Result: Unknown substance) *Analyze Unknown substance (12:00:00. Evidence: The killer has a burn) *Talk to Brian Reed. *Examine Folder (Result: Restraining order) *Interrogate the victim's brother about the restraining order he issued *Examine Broken fishing pole (Result: Fishing pole) *Have a chat with the fisher who reported the murder. *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *See what Danny Harland has to tell you *Investigate Fishers' hangout (Clues: Torn leaflet, Videocamera) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Faded leaflet) *Examine Faded leaflet (Result: Anti-tour leaflet) *Analyze Anti-tour leaflet (15:00:00) *Ask Sienna Rozanne about the victim's dislike towards her *Examine Locked videocamera (Result: Password) *Analyze Videocamera (9:00:00. Evidence: The killer wears a Lighthouse badge) *Investigate Rocks (Clues: Empty bucket, Bag of fruits) *Examine Empty bucket (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Question Brian Reed about his presence at the murder scene *Examine Bag of fruits (Result: Almonds) *Have a chat with Tobias Kenton *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Pier (Clues: Mysterious photo, Gaffete, Candle) *Examine Mysterious woman (Result: Lola Venezia) *Interrogate Danny Harland about Lola's attempted robbery *Examine Gaffete (Result: Lola's tour gaffete) *See if Sienna used to work with the victim *Examine Candle (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12:00:00) *Ask Gabriel Venezia if he's somehow related to the murder method *Investigate Cave table (Result: Burnt thread, Gasoline container) *Examine Burnt thread (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00. Evidence: The killer is male) *Examine Gasoline container (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes (12:00:00. Evidence: The killer has green eyes) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Apologize to Gabriel Venezia *Investigate Hidden cave (Clues: Diary, Fish) *Examine Diary (Result: Unlocked diary) *Examine Faded page (Result: Lola's notes) *Analyze Lola's notes (6:00:00) *Tell Gabriel about his sister's research (Reward: Burger) *Examine Fish (Result: Scales) *Analyze Scales (12:00:00) *Arrest Brian Reed for selling fish in extinction danger (Reward: Fisher coat) *Examine Danny Harland's article (Result: Mystery article) *Investigate Fishers' hangout (Clues: Dog) *Examine Dog (Result: Dog in the article) *Question Sienna about the commotion during her tour (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) '' Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Collabs